


One-Shot: Kiss With No Tongue

by WildcatPacer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: Katniss has just discovered that Darius, her former Peacekeeper friend and flirtatious suitor, has been turned into an Avox. She pities him and regrets never kissing him when he would offer to as a trade. But can she kiss him now that he has fewer ways to respond?





	One-Shot: Kiss With No Tongue

**One-Shot: Kiss With No Tongue**

I sit in my room in the Capitol, shaking. I cannot believe the sight I just saw, and yet I can't put it out of my mind. My friend, Darius, now being made to serve me as a mute Avox.

I immediately know why this has been arranged. It is intended to psych me out before the Quarter Quell. And to punish everyone involved for interfering with Gale's whipping this past winter. Darius bravely did so, standing up to a superior. And paid for it with his voice.

I can't believe I won't ever hear him laugh or flirt with me again. Never again will I hear him ask me for a kiss as a fair trade for game.

All at once, there is a knock at my door. "Come in."

I stand in startled fear as I see Darius enter with a tray. I wasn't ready to see him again. But as he sets the tray down on my nightstand, refusing to look at me, I feel moved to take his hand in mine. I squeeze it.

"I'm sorry."

Darius braves a look at me and fervently shakes his head. He almost looks afraid, as if he thinks he shouldn't be speaking to me.

"This isn't fair," I continue. "You didn't deserve this. You saved Gale's life."

He only shrugs. I think back to all our flirting in the Hob, even if I didn't flirt very well and was hardly ever receptive to his entreaties. I find myself chuckling, even as my eyes fill with tears.

"You know, I'm kind of wishing I had taken you up on all your offers to kiss me."

Darius's eyes go wide, even as I see a smile behind them at the memory. He shakes his head. Feeling generous, I suddenly stride over to him and take him in my arms. I press his lips into mine in a deep, and hopefully tender kiss. A kiss of apology. A kiss of thanks.

Darius stiffens at first, completely freezing, but my arms are wound tightly about his waist so he can't get away. I gently pry open his mouth with my own and slip my tongue in between the split. I feel him kiss me back.

I have never kissed anybody with tongue before. The kisses I have shared with Peeta have never been this sensuous or sexual. All the same, it feels strange to probe Darius's mouth with my tongue and not have any tongue to intertwine and play with mine. No other tongue to coax me into deepening this kiss...

Suddenly feeling bold, I push Darius into a sitting position on the edge of my bed and move to straddle his lap, without breaking the kiss. Sliding from hands from where they have been fisted in his red locks and down his chest, I undo the fly of his pants. Reaching through the opened zipper, I find his manhood and clasp it in my palm. I vigorously begin to stroke him. Flex, pump, squeeze... Flex, pump, squeeze...

Darius is trying to make a sound, a choked gargle that hums and reverberates in my own throat. The poor man can't even moan to express his enjoyment at being pleasured! I close my eyes and kiss him harder, moaning into Darius's lips to at least let him know that I am enjoying this. "Hmmmm..."

Suddenly, Darius's entire body seizes up. His entire penis shudders in my grasp before slackening, as sticky juices pulse out onto my palm.

I extract my hand from Darius's pants. Reluctantly, I wrench my lips away, the breaking of the kiss creating a small POP! in its wake. I lick my fingers clean one by one, kiss Darius a final time and gentle dismiss him.

That was my first sexual experience with a man. And though Darius is now crippled, he responded to my seduction admirably, and performed well.

At least he can treasure the kiss that he sought from me for so long.


End file.
